


Jester Knows Best, Tamaki    || OHSHC

by Memento__Mori



Series: Mori Writes  /  Poetry and Plots || OHSHC [6]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Caring, Comfort, Dark Past, Deep water, Denial, Depression, Drabble, Dreamworld, F/M, Family, Fanboy, Fangirl, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Healing, Jester - Freeform, King - Freeform, King Tamaki, Kyoya’s kink, Longing, Love, Lust or Love, M/M, Other, Secrets, Shadow King - Freeform, Shadow wife, Still waters, Voyeurism, just an ordinary day at the Host Club, pain comfort, protector - Freeform, seriously does anyone read fanfic poetry?, undercurrents, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memento__Mori/pseuds/Memento__Mori
Summary: Kyoya had spent several uneasy nights with the last poem, but the call of unread papers, discarded secrets, still tempted him with words from that imposing silent soul. Who knew what value could be hidden between the lines? Mori’s stoic grey eyes missed very little, he knew.Allowing himself to fall back into his guilty pleasure, he opened an obscenely expensive bottle of water, and set his work tidily aside. Settling back in his decadently comfortable desk chair and flicking open the top buttons of his shirt, he paused to wonder if Mori knew of this voyeuristic pleasure. There was more power in Mori alone than the family’s Black Onion Squad. Goosebumps. Had fear become a bigger kink? He liked the idea, but didn’t dwell.Instead, he chose a very tight ball of paper from his hoard, and, heart-rate rising, began to pull gently at the small openings, careful not to tear the poem he was certain was within.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Morinozuka Takashi, Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Series: Mori Writes  /  Poetry and Plots || OHSHC [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631236
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Jester Knows Best, Tamaki    || OHSHC

## Jester Knows Best, Tamaki || OHSHC

Harsh history; smiles hide his grief. A perfect royal Fool, our King.

_His stolen mother,_

He bows too low, as graceful as the girl whose hand he warms with pink lips.

_dead or alive?_

He loves with abandon, almost randomly; seeing what we may not see in ourselves. His foolish views grow hope.  
These costumes, a theatric flourish, give substance to dreams.  
We will not walk away.

_Hateful matriarch._

He sees no limits to this kingdom, his haven.  
We are his, caught up in hopes he does not control.  
None of us would leave this embrace; he gives us a sublime, fierce new family,  
a spider Mother from the night.

_Far from home._

His belief is a strong blade, concealed. We follow almost blindly.  
I am his soldier.  
I know this battle.

_The piano slowly plays hope from a lost time._

Past pain or reason, he shapes us to his cause.  
He has become the sun that shines respite.  
We find joy in the glow.  
I must be still and guard.  
This strength I can give him openly, but the tears for his music, no.

_Bastard son._

Tamaki, King among knights, counselor and knaves.  
Kyoya, his Shadow King, his loving wife, grants his insane wishes, rising to fight numbers in the night.  
Plans and desires meet.  
I watch Kyoya watching all, seeing me just now, writing.  
Second mother, blind to his own goodness, goes on taking notes.  
One day our silences should meet for the King. There will be a reckoning.

_Family pawn, composed of bone and blood._

Loving father to an imagined daughter.  
We are a web of family in his eyes.  
All related, each to each. A knot that tangles and tangles again.  
I cannot look at my sister for long, gods help me.  
I barely survived the beach.  
Shadow Mother offers little resistance to his own role, why, I know.  
Does he?  
My silence is theirs.

_To marry at his family’s will, like so many of the girls whose spirits he makes to rise, if only for a day._

He shines idyllic light for heiresses to recall. Do we do the same for him?  
Does our slow King feel the love he fosters - I doubt it, and stay silent still.  
Mitsukuni will say it for me if it must find voice, or we will let devotion be.

_True jester, lost and clever._

The moment his idiocy is confirmed, he shows he is wiser than us all. Enlightened fool. An almost-deity.  
In my sparse room, I think of the sky.  
Watch over him, I almost beg. (His music made me cry.)

_Left in the second-best house with no regard._

“He always seemed so cheerful.”

No one ever questioned his impulse  
to dive into  
the deepest waters.

Jester of light,  
King with golden locks  
a crown,  
may you never drown.


End file.
